Meowrice's Photo Finish
MegAnime's cartoon short of Tom's Photo Finish. Cast *Tom - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) *Jerry - Fievel Mouskewitz (An American Tail) *Spike - Dodger (Oliver & Dompany) *George - Roger (101 Dalmatians) *Joan - Anita (101 Dalmatians) Plot Meowrice sneaks into the kitchen to the fridge. He grabs a whole chicken and takes a couple of bites out of it before he hears Roger coming his way. Meowrice hurriedly shoves the chicken back into the refrigerator and hides. Roger, upon discovering the half-eaten chicken, concludes that either Meowrice or Dodger is guilty and is determined to figure out which, even if it means X-raying them. Panicked, Meowrice frames Dodger; he creates phony paw prints leading from the sleeping dog to the refrigerator. In the mousehole, Fievel is reading a book, but as he sees Meowrice, he surprisingly watches him. As Meowrice moves to plant the chicken on Dodger, a bright light flashes, and Fievel, holding a camera, runs off. Anita and Roger see the "evidence" implicating a guilty Dodger and kick him out of the house for good. Dodger laments that he is being framed as he watches Roger and Anita allowing Meowrice to gobble down the remainder of the chicken. Meanwhile, Fievel happily emerges from his darkroom, having made numerous copies of his photo of Meowrice framing Dodger. He plants copies of the photos in places where Roger or Anita are likely to see them. Realizing that Fievel knows the truth about him framing Dodger, Meowrice is forced to use the guise of being a recklessly playful cat as he swoops in to destroy the photos before Roger and/or Anita see them: he tears up Roger's newspaper, steals Anita's new dress and covers Roger's eyes to stop them seeing the photos, resulting in him nearly getting kicked out of the house when Roger mistakes him for Anita and kisses him (causing him to flip out upon realising just who it was). When Fievel slips a photo inside a cake Anita is finishing, Meowrice reaches inside to grab it but is foiled by Anita, who asks if he wants to taste it. When he nods, she holds out the knife she had been using to ice the cake, only for the cat to somehow eat the whole thing in one bite and then swallow it with some difficulty. He is forced to flee the kitchen as Anita hurls dishes, buckets and a rolling pin after him for eating her cake. To make matters worse, Meowrice taunts Dodger from inside, but Dodger ducks out of sight as Roger comes along which makes it look like Meowrice is making silly faces and actions out the window for no reason. Under the impression the cat has lost it, Roger snaps at him (almost scaring him to death in the process) and orders him to stop lest the neighbours think he's gone crazy before pulling down the windowshade to reveal four more photos stuck on it. To make sure Roger doesn't see them, Meowrice shoots up with the shade just as Roger comes back and wonders where 'that goofy cat' has gone now. Fievel begins folding the photos into paper airplanes and tosses them towards Anita in the kitchen and Roger in the den. Meowrice swallows the airplane meant for Anita and begins frantically chasing the airplane headed towards Roger with a pair of scissors. Meowrice's efforts to stop the plane result in cutting up Roger's newspaper into a paper chain and his trousers instead. Roger intercepts him right before the cat nearly cuts his head off and he grabs Meowrice's tail with one hand before grabbing the plane with the other. Meowrice, knowing he can't either escape or snatch away the photo, can only say his last prayer as Roger unfolds it. Upon learning about a guilty Meorice's deception in framing Dodger, he has given him the very last straw that finally breaks the proverbial camel's back: he decides to kick him out of the house forever as his punishment for breaking the rules and framing Dodger. As Roger kicks Meowrice out of the house, Fievel has his camera out again and photographs the moment. Anita and Roger let Dodger back into the house and ask for forgiveness, which the dog gladly grants. Then Fievel calls Dodger over and gives him something that he laughs heartily over: a photo of Meowrice being kicked out of the house by an angry Roger in his boxers, caught at the exact moment the kick makes contact. Trivia *The reason why Meowrice plays Tom is because Tom is bad in this cartoon short. *The reason Dodger plays Spike is because Spoke is good in this cartoon short. Category:Tom and Jerry Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs